Yugioh: life story
by catybug4843
Summary: Life story


Okay, so this is a little life story... sorry if it's boring. Me and my friend where talking about yugioh. I am yamiyugi01, and she is yugimuto101

yamiyugi01 (4/29/15 10:39:23 AM): Hello good ol' friend :3

yugimuto101 (4/29/15 10:39:36 AM): Oh hey~

yamiyugi01 (4/29/15 10:40:39 AM): How I told you i could be your yami if you wanted

yugimuto101 (4/29/15 10:40:50 AM): Really?

yamiyugi01 (4/29/15 10:41:03 AM): Yes!

yugimuto101 (4/29/15 10:41:07 AM): Sure~!

yugimuto101 (4/29/15 10:41:10 AM): I'd like that.

yamiyugi01 (4/29/15 10:41:57 AM): Yay cool.. now, wanna hug?

yugimuto101 (4/29/15 10:42:03 AM): Yes! I love hugs.

yamiyugi01 (4/29/15 10:42:49 AM): *Hugs you* i know :3

yugimuto101 (4/29/15 10:42:58 AM): *Hugs back* How did you know?

yamiyugi01 (4/29/15 10:43:50 AM): It's a secret

yugimuto101 (4/29/15 10:44:04 AM): *Frowns* No fair...*Puffs out cheeks in annoyance*

yamiyugi01 (4/29/15 10:44:45 AM): XD

yugimuto101 (4/29/15 10:44:56 AM): It's not funny...!

yamiyugi01 (4/29/15 10:45:35 AM): You can't stay mad foreevr

yugimuto101 (4/29/15 10:45:51 AM): ...I hate it when you're right

yamiyugi01 (4/29/15 10:46:50 AM): See?

yamiyugi01 (4/29/15 10:48:47 AM): hehe

yugimuto101 (4/29/15 10:49:09 AM): *Sticks out tongue* Nyeh!

yamiyugi01 (4/29/15 10:49:29 AM): Hey...

yugimuto101 (4/29/15 10:50:17 AM): What?

yamiyugi01 (4/29/15 10:52:13 AM): Nothing

yugimuto101 (4/29/15 10:55:29 AM): Whaaat?

yamiyugi01 (4/29/15 10:55:39 AM): Nothing... really

yugimuto101 (4/29/15 10:57:34 AM): Tell me!

yamiyugi01 (4/29/15 10:57:47 AM): I don't know...

yugimuto101 (4/29/15 10:57:59 AM): What don't you know?

11:12:30 AM: Type below to start a chat with Yugimuto101.

yamiyugi01 (11:09:06 AM): Just... ugh... never mind

yugimuto101 (11:09:15 AM): *Frowns*

yamiyugi01 (11:10:10 AM): You stuck your tongue out at me...

yugimuto101 (11:10:32 AM): Yeah...I was just playing.

yamiyugi01 (11:10:49 AM): Oh...

yugimuto101 (11:11:28 AM): *Giggles*

yamiyugi01 (11:12:21 AM): *Smiles a bit*

yugimuto101 (11:12:42 AM): *Boops* ^_^

yamiyugi01 (11:13:29 AM): :3

yugimuto101 (11:13:58 AM): Hm...How was your day?

yamiyugi01 (11:14:43 AM): Good, and yours?

yugimuto101 (11:14:49 AM): Meh.

yamiyugi01 (11:15:57 AM): Pfft it couldn't have been that bad

yugimuto101 (11:16:30 AM): It wasn't too bad. I got hyper during the last periods of school...

yamiyugi01 (11:16:59 AM): something exciting?

yugimuto101 (11:17:18 AM): Not really...I just...got randomly hyper.

yamiyugi01 (11:17:38 AM): Haha okay

yugimuto101 (11:17:55 AM): I drank water and got hyper.

yamiyugi01 (11:18:22 AM): o.O okay then...

yugimuto101 (11:18:27 AM): S-shut up! /

yamiyugi01 (11:18:42 AM): What?

yugimuto101 (11:18:52 AM): It's not weird

yugimuto101 (11:18:53 AM): I swear

yamiyugi01 (11:19:08 AM): I didn't think it was weird...

yugimuto101 (11:19:25 AM): Really?

yamiyugi01 (11:20:02 AM): Yeah... why would i think that?

yugimuto101 (11:20:13 AM): Cause it is kinda weird

yamiyugi01 (11:21:45 AM): Not really... i think it's happened to me once

yugimuto101 (11:21:51 AM): Really? o3o

yamiyugi01 (11:22:25 AM): Yeah

yugimuto101 (11:22:44 AM): Was it crappy school water?

yamiyugi01 (11:23:22 AM): No... i hate that stuff... i briught my own water

yugimuto101 (11:23:48 AM): I actually kinda like school water!

yamiyugi01 (11:24:09 AM): I hate it... most times

yugimuto101 (11:24:20 AM): Most times?

yamiyugi01 (11:26:22 AM): yeah

yugimuto101 (11:26:32 AM): What about the other times?

yamiyugi01 (11:28:07 AM): I get forced to... but that was then, and now i go to a online school

yugimuto101 (11:28:53 AM): An online school...?

yamiyugi01 (11:29:40 AM): yeah

yugimuto101 (11:29:58 AM): Enlighten me on what that is xD

yamiyugi01 (11:31:41 AM): Ummm... okay... i have live classes and we use laptops to do our work... we use the laptop's mike to speak and we listen with the speaker

yugimuto101 (11:31:59 AM): ...O-O

yugimuto101 (11:32:04 AM): Public school ain't got shit on that

yamiyugi01 (11:33:56 AM): I get to stay home...

yugimuto101 (11:34:09 AM): It sounds like a ball.

yugimuto101 (11:34:13 AM): But it probably isn't?

yamiyugi01 (11:35:01 AM): It is... we even have an email account

yugimuto101 (11:35:42 AM): A special school email account?

yamiyugi01 (11:36:14 AM): yes, we can chat with our friends about differnt things

yugimuto101 (11:37:15 AM): We have them too. We do have basic computers and stuff. I suppose you don't spread photoshopped faces of people through the emails? XD

yamiyugi01 (11:38:07 AM): No.. but I have a friend named Luis that likes collecting yugioh cards :3

yugimuto101 (11:38:20 AM): :O

yugimuto101 (11:38:31 AM): My friends and I duel at lunch tables at break, lunch and in the morning

yugimuto101 (11:38:33 AM): No joke

yamiyugi01 (11:38:54 AM): Nice

yugimuto101 (11:39:12 AM): Annnnd I almost got beat with my own deck

yugimuto101 (11:39:17 AM): Saved by the bell

yamiyugi01 (11:39:52 AM): XD

yugimuto101 (11:40:12 AM): I was using his deck and he was using mine and I remembered I had no effing idea how to use Six Samurai's

yugimuto101 (11:40:21 AM): So I was like "...shit"

yamiyugi01 (11:40:54 AM): XD wow

yugimuto101 (11:41:11 AM): And he was using my star seraphs 0-0

yamiyugi01 (11:42:20 AM): OMG wow i have a spellcaster deck... i want my sister's dark magician girl...

yugimuto101 (11:43:25 AM): I have a dark magician

yamiyugi01 (11:43:42 AM): Aww no fair...

yugimuto101 (11:44:08 AM): I have a lot of old cards ^^; But now I'm into Synchro's so I'm hoping my Junk/Warrior deck comes ^_^

yamiyugi01 (11:45:03 AM): Ahh... My siter's friend dominick has dark magician... I have skilled dark magician...

yugimuto101 (11:45:20 AM): We could put our magician's together 030

yamiyugi01 (11:45:57 AM): I don't think so...

yugimuto101 (11:46:38 AM): Aw.

yugimuto101 (11:46:45 AM): Fuse dark magician's! Isn't that a card?

yugimuto101 (11:46:51 AM): That fuses the magicians?

yamiyugi01 (11:47:20 AM): Ohh... never heard of it

yugimuto101 (11:47:35 AM): I feel like I'm just talking shit but I swear there is one

yamiyugi01 (11:48:06 AM): Let me look it up

yugimuto101 (11:48:34 AM): If I'm just talking shit kinda bump my head a little

yamiyugi01 (11:49:07 AM): Nooo i can't find it

yugimuto101 (11:49:43 AM): I WAS RIGHT

yugimuto101 (11:49:55 AM): Dark Paladin

yugimuto101 (11:50:02 AM): It looks like a dark magician

yugimuto101 (11:50:18 AM): And it involves one

yugimuto101 (11:50:27 AM):

yamiyugi01 (11:52:06 AM): okay

yugimuto101 (11:52:17 AM): Mwahaha

yugimuto101 (11:52:22 AM): I am NOT completely crazy

yamiyugi01 (11:53:33 AM): true

yugimuto101 (11:53:55 AM): ...Yet.

yamiyugi01 (11:54:12 AM): Yet..?

yugimuto101 (11:54:18 AM): ...Yet...

XD


End file.
